


An Apple A Day Can Cause a Relationship

by abbyisnotcool



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dentist, Lams - Freeform, M/M, gay gay, got this from a tumblr post, john has a daddy kink spread the word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyisnotcool/pseuds/abbyisnotcool
Summary: It started with a toothache





	

It first happened when John was eating an apple.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK!?" 

Alex ran in through the door, slipping and hitting his hip on the breakfast bar.

"WHAT HAPPENED OH MY JESUS ARE YOU DEAD JOHN!!" Alex puffed out, and when he turned he saw john staring at the apple.

"I bit it and my tooth hurts." John whimpered, while Alex just stared at him. Alex sighed and walked towards him.

"I guess we need to go to the dentist." John's eyes widened. 

"No no no nooo! I hate the dentist!" John pouted and crossed him arms.

"John it'll get worse. I'll make an appointment." Alex walked away before john could protest more, and he picked up the phone.

Almost a week passed, and they went to go. John pouted the entire time.

When John went in, Alex sat and picked up his phone and checked tumblr. Updates on Sherlock? No. Supernatural? No. Riverdale? It's not Thursday. All of a sudden, a person coughed in front of him, and he looked up. 

"It seems John Laurens, your roommate has to have a cavity filled. It's very very deep, and he must be put on laughing gas. We'll tell you when he's done." The lady smiled and walked away, while Alex sat there. He went back to his phone.

About 45 minutes past, when the same lady came out.

"You may see him now." 

Alex got up, and walked behind the lady, until they got to John's room. He was laying down, and he looked like he just downed 5 shots of tequila, and trust me, Alex knew what that looked like.

"ALEX Alex Alex Alex" John sat straight up, and looked at him. His curls bounced and his cheeks were flushed. Alex thought he looked cute.

"He will be out of it in about 5 minutes. Give it a second." The nurse then left.

"Hey John. How's it going?" Alex chuckled at John's dazed expression.

"OH OH theresss this person I realyyyy like like, ya kno..." John slurred and grabbed Alex's face.

"And hessss super cute, ya knoo cuz I'm hella gAYYYY but ya know my pops doesn't likeee that he kicked me out of his houseeeee." Alex stared at John. He learned so much from that sentence.

"BUT back to the cutie heeee has a beautiful beard, anddddd a cute ponytail bUT I like it dowwnnnn and can speak French." Alex felt his heart go down. 

"Is it Lafayette?" John looked straight at Alexander.

"No, silly ham sandwich. It' Alexxxxx but SH don't tell Alex." John sat there dazed and his eyes slowly widened.

"It just wore off didn't it?"

"Yup."

"And you remember what you said?"

"Uh huh."

"Good cause I like like you too."

"Oh well I knew it I'm just gonna go die in a frea-" John paused himself.

"Wait."

"Yea."

"You... like like me?"

"Yea."

"Like like love me."

"Yup." 

John tackled Alex and smashed his lips onto Alex's. Their mouths collided, and fit together like pieces of a puzzle. They moved desperately, and passionately, like they've been deprived of something they longed for.

And that's what it was.

When they broke apart, they were panting. Alex smiled.

"I am responsible for this."

"Oh fuck you Alex."

Alex smirked.

"Sorry John but I'm a top." 

John sat up and bit his lip.

"Well that's good cause I'm hella kinky."

Alex grabbed his hand and ran out of the room with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot had this


End file.
